Once upon a time
by Shatter - Dewdrop
Summary: A bunch of silly drabbles of all genres and universes in pokemon. You'll find a wide variety of stories in here, some by Dewy, others by Attere. Ranges from K to T, but most are around K. By drabble, I mean a range of full chapters to short 100 word paragraphs. Flames will be used to make us smores.
1. 01 Blind

She was broken. Broken in so many ways. The girl sat, she cried. She was ridiculed, teased, bullied every day. She still didn't talk. She still couldn't see. She may not have been clinically mute, but she might as well be, because she would only speak when needed, even to her family. She sat, crying, before she heard a window crash to the floor. Her eyes grew wide, stricken with fear. The last thing she heard was a loud crack as something crashed into her head before the black. The nothing.

Then there was a Riolu. This Riolu's name was Bane. Bane was quite optimistic and peppy, but a coward. Bane had been wandering for some time, waiting for just the right pokemon to become his partner. He figured he'd find one someday. He sat patiently, staring out at the ocean. He spotted a speck of color on the sand and decided to check it out. As he climbed down the outside of sharpedo bluff, his home, he saw a small lump of yellow. Upon further examining, he found it to be a Pikachu. He was confused, but the Pikachu seemed to be asleep. He decided to shake it's shoulder.

When our Pikachu opened her milky pale blue eyes and growled as her cheeks sparked with electricity, for she sensed there was someone near her. "Jeeze! Calm down! I'm Bane. Who are you? I just found you asleep here." Bane said, freaked out by this pokemon's sudden attack. The Pikachu somehow found she could talk to him. "Don't remember. Human." Bane looked at her strangely. "Three words? Alright, I'll just call you Nebulae... However, you aren't a human, are you? You look like a totally normal Pikachu to me." Nebulae tentativly raised a hand and petted herself. Fur. Not skin. She growled and this time felt the sparks come out this time. Her ears were long, and she had a lightning bolt tail. Nebulae was confused. Bane smiled as she petted and patted herself. "You really are wierd Nebs." Nebulae turned his direction as he called her 'Nebs' and she growled a bit again. "Calm down! Fine, Nebulae it is. Like I said, I'm Bane, can you say Bane?" She narrowed her eyes. "Bane." She said. "Well, Nebulae, do you have a place to stay?" Nebulae thought. She didn't quite remember. She shook her head and felt someone grab her arm. She squealed and Bane smiled reassuringly even though she couldn't see him. "It's just me, Nebulae, I decided since I have an extra bed at my place you can stay there, as long as you don't destroy anything." Nebulae nodded. It would be important to have a place to stay while she got this mess sorted out. Bane laughed good-naturedly and dragged her through town, running to sharpedo bluff despite the stares from people in Treasure Town.


	2. 02 Hero

The Glaceon stared at the moon, eyes wide as memories of the Braviary she met, and fell in love with, when she was younger dotted her mind. She was an Eevee then, and she attacked him like she was ordered, but afterwards would clean his wounds. He was arrogant, sometimes even abusive, but she loved him anyway. Then one day he left. Her human friend Izumi was sad, for her lover, Braviary's friend, had left with him. Never to be seen. Glaceon, as an Eevee, never trusted in love again. Not like she really wanted to anyway, though. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A few weeks later she met Infernape. He was corteous, and seemed to have taken a liking to her. She had battled him before, when he was a Monferno, but he now had a type advantage. Yet he had not earned her trust. She would not give away her heart that easily, but though she wouldn't admit it, she did like him. He was a good friend after she stopped having to battle him. He was loyal and kind. Her human friend had met his, and the two were good friends, and often would point at Glaceon and Inferape, laughing away cheerfully as the pokemon played. Glaceon mused every so often, it was good to hear Izumi's laugh. She hadn't heard it for years. Three to be exact. Eventually Infernape had gotten the courage to ask her if she would be willing to have a romantic relationship with him. Glaceon trusted him fully at this point and agreed. A couple months after they got together the pokemon were attending their human's wedding, and two baby Eevees bounced happily around their parents' feet.

Life was good in the Toyotomi household. Life was very good.


	3. 03 Strong

She hated it, how Cheren and Bianca had to explain to other people what she was trying to say. Leona was born mute, unable to help it. Her mom convinced Cheren and Bianca to be her gaurdians while she went on her journey. She was lonely. No one knew about the pokemon team her father had left with her before he died, or her secret pet Zoura, now a Zoroark named Aaron. They called her weak, and though she was unable to take care of herself. She took out her pokemon team, Aaron, her faithful Zoroark. Peachi, her father's Lilligant, Ruby and Charolotte, a Flygon and Chandelure, and Xavi, Eriol, and Warren, a Gallade, Glaceon, and Eelektross. She could take care of herself. Aaron and Xavi talked to her through telepathy, and gave orders to the others as well as translate for her.  
She and her team were strong enough, they could take care of themselves.  
She just needed the others to see it.


	4. 04 Question

Mareep was never a big fan of anything but sleeping, until she came and bothered him every day at least. Every moring he would wake up, and it would be the same thing.  
"Mareep."  
"Yes, Shaymin?"  
"Good morning."  
"What do you need?"  
"Oh nothing, just asking you that question again."  
"Not that question again. The answer is always the same."  
"Why do you sleep?"  
"To give me peace."  
Yes, every day it was the same, Mareep would wake up to Shaymin by his side, asking about his sleep. He was lucky that was the only time Shaymin would bother him, and yet found himself craving her attention. It was interesting to him, how he was hooked on her, and yet he hated when she interrupted his sleep with her silly question.  
He didn't really mind all that much though.


	5. 05 Raid

(A/N The pokemon are Gijinkas in this story, thank you.)

The Kyurem creeped into the tomb. On his back a bag, in his hand a gun. He walked quietly, his yellow eyes darting around as he melted with the shadows. He had explored and raided many temples and tombs, but not this one yet. Buried deep underground in the desert, this one was different, he could just feel it. There was a strange, foreboding presence here. He rounded a corner to find a room full of treasure. He looked and checked for traps or to see if it was fake, but it was all real, and he couldn't find evidence of any traps. He began to make quick work of finding the most valuble items and stuffing them in his bag. He smiled slyly, another raid complete.  
"What are you doing?"  
Kyurem's head whipped around as he heard a voice behind him speak, and found a girl about his age. 'Oh shit' he though, gold cup he was holding falling to the floor. She was floating above him, her insect-like orange wings flapping ferverishly in annoyance, blowtorch at the ready. "That is my stuff, you know." She said. He had to admit, she was quite pretty, but she seemed dangerous. "I know." He replied cooly.  
"So why would you take it?" She asked, her face blank. He was silent, he had no idea how to respond. He didn't know why either. The girl swooped down, getting in his face, expression still eerily blank. He dropped his gun.  
He just looked at her. She looked back, meeting his gaze with her bright blue eyes. Suddenly a small smile appeared on her face. She stuck out her petite hand. "I'm Volcarona, godess and protector of this desert. You are?" Kyurem just stared, mouth gaping. She went from annoyed and creepy to sweet and welcoming in the blink of an eye. He, involentarily, found himself blushing and shook his head, shaking her hand.  
"Kyurem. Kyurem the explorer." he smiled back. She asked him if he would be willing to give her the treasure he had stolen. He mulled it over, but it was hers in the first place and he had a feeling she could kill him if he didn't, so he said yes. She smiled as he re-emptied his bag and left with a wave and a smile. He kept coming back though, just to visit her in her underground castle if nothing else. Sometimes she would give him gifts, sometimes just seeing her was the gift. The two of them became possibly two of the best friends ever, and Kyurem would bring Volcarona things from the upper world, because she though it was too dangerous for her to go out into. She enjoyed learning about it, and in return she would tell him about the myths and legends of Unova.  
Kyurem never tried to raid anyone again, because he had found something worth more than gold.  
Friendship.


	6. 06 Child

She was kept safe and sound by Giratina for 16 years. Since he created her. Nebulae learned the ways of the disortion world well. She was weak and feeble as a child. Made out of particles from the disortion world, black holes, and stardust, she was definetley the child of Giratina. He was her best friend. Her only friend. So when she was forced into this crazy new world, where she could catch pokemon and battle with them, she did. She was thrown down, and was instructed by a blonde-haired boy and a black-haired boy to go to a white-haired man. From him she was gifted a Turtwig. She grew her team. Upon reaching Eterna city, she met a man not much older then her. His name was Cyrus. She stared into his blue eyes and saw a clock, ticking away. She did not know it at the time, but this later would fall into place. She also met a woman, about the same age as the man. Her smile was bright and kind, and she gifted Nebulae an egg. Her eyes were a dull pink, and she could almost see galaxies swirling in them. The woman told Nebulae she was Cynthia. Cynthia remarked Nebulae's eyes were pretty, a dark, almost black gray that reminded Cynthia of black holes.

She continued, Cyrus and Cynthia everywhere. She started creating mirages, after she discovered she could. She found later she could also stop time and walk around, doing what she pleased while time was frozen. She walked to the top of mount coronet. It was windy, the sheer cold winds from the north slicing her face like blades. She battled the commanders and walked to the man. She decided to stop time, freezing the winds. To her surprise, Cyrus could still move. He could still talk, and talk he did. Talk they did. She told him what she though he was. Giratina had told her that each ledgendary had a child, and she was most compatible with Palkia's child and Dialga's child. She thought that Cyrus was Dialga's, and Cynthia was Palkia's. She talked to them both. Then she unfroze time and Cyrus called Giratina. She dove in as fast as she could, excited to see her creator, and the other 2 dove in after her.

She fought valiantly against him. He took her and Giratina for testing anyway. This proved Cyrus wasn't all that nice, not that he ever was in the first place. She sat, caged with Giratina, powerless.

It was just like she was a child again.


	7. 07 Dance

Sure, he loved seeing the four friends running around wish park, though evolved now, sometimes stopping to play his attraction, but he was still lonely. Chandelure mused about his loneliness while fixing a falling light string in his room, almost every inch of it covered in lights and glittering objects. He smiled slightly at his handywork when he heard the twinkle of the windchimes at the door to his attraction, meaning someone had come to play his attraction. He put on his best smile and floated out to the main entrance room. "How may I he-" Chandelure began, but the Eevee cut him off, panting "I-It's my sister! She's behaving oddly!" The young Eevee yelled frantically, beconing Chandelure with his tail, Chandelure set out behind the child as he ran to where a purple blob was floating, her eyes wide as she tried to get to the ground. "Oh, oh my, thank you for getting help Micheal, I still can't seem to get down!" The Espeon said, calmly, yet with a twinge of nervousness. Chandelure sighed. "I'll go get Sigilyph to stop turning on the machine that makes you float after you play his attraction, I shall be back in a second, my young one and fair lady."

He floated quietly away, flames gently flickering as he approached his gleeful friend in the flight zone. "Sig. Can you please stop switching it? You know we aren't supposed to do those things anymore, and now pokemon are coming to me for help. You know Gothitelle would kill you if she knew, so one more time and I'll tell her, because the rest of us have had enough." Sigilyglph rolled his three eyes. "Have a little fun Chan, you're just too strict. I guess you're right though, I'll turn it off." And he flew off. Chandelure sighed again and shook his head at the happy-go-lucky Sigilyglyph. He went back to the Eevee and his sister, and they smiled. "Thank you so much, sir!" The Eevee squeaked while the Espeon spoke cooly "Thank you." Chandelure nodded as the pair walked off to go play Cake Contraption. Just then a little green blur came rushing into his vision. "Oh." He began, "Hello there princess." He smiled warmly at the Servine in front of him, still as fast as ever. "Hey Chandy!" She rushed to him. "I've been practicing my dancing, so I'm gonna get that 50,000 high score this time, got it!?" She was exactly the same immature pokemon as she was when she was a Snivy. He smiled coyly. "Well... Now we're not sure of that yet, are we?" He said, with a slightly playful tone to his voice as he ushered her inside. She stuck out her tongue at him. "Careful, princess, if you keep doing that your tongue is going to freeze that way." She suppressed a giggle and walked up on stage. "Hello Lopunny!" She smiled at the rabbit and they began to dance. Chandelure watched for a bit before returning to his room.

He pulled a book off of his shelf, blowing on it to dust it off before beginning to read. It was a sweet book, full of different fairy tales and short stories told to him as a child, back when he was a tiny Litwick. He smiled, his favorite story was one of a Volcarona and a Kyurem. Once he had read his fill, he closed the book and put it back in it's place. He bid farewell to Snivy before he decided to visit Darkrai, he always had something to talk about. He moved to the wish park portal, plummenting into great brightness, then the blackened hallway of wish castle. He floated along to the back room, saying hello to Gothorita and Gothita on the way, who said Gothitelle was off on important work. He continued on, and found Darkrai asleep on his desk, papers strewn all over. "Now now, this won't do..." He said, sorting and fixing up the paper piles before waking Darkrai. "Oh? What? Huh?" Darkrai said as he was awakened. "Oh, I just came to talk." Chandelure said. "Lonely again?" Darkrai asked, and upon reciving a nod, he continued, "You should get a girlfriend. With Gothitelle I never become lonely. She's always there to prevent me from it." Chandelure just stared blankly at Darkrai. He didn't ever really think about that sort of thing because most pokemon weren't very keen on his looks. "Um, well, I'll think about it." He decided on. Then he added, "I hope you don't mind me leaving, I have some things to think about." Darkrai nodded and returned to his work and Chandelure left for his home.

Chandelure sat. And he sat. And he sat some more. He just couldn't figure out if he even wanted a dance partner, sure, he wasn't happy with dancing in an empty room, but he had never given much thought to letting another pokemon dance through life with him. He decided to just be a lone dancer for a while, he'd need to find the perfect pokemon first, and he wasn't prepared to look for one, perhaps he'd get some tips from Sigilyglyph when the time came, but not now. Chandelure smiled at the dark sky as Lopunny instructed a Bellossom backround dancer who was off-beat. He decided it was time for rest and went back to his room. He looked at the book of fairy tales one last time before retiring for the night.

It was peaceful here, in wish park.


End file.
